Selina Kyle (New Earth)
After the events seen in Flashpoint, Selina is seen operating out of Gotham City living with her cats and a few changes of costumes while she house hops. She drew the attention of a violent gang which stalked her and firebombed her "new" house. Leaving her and her pets stranded on the streets of Gotham, Selina pulls her strings and acquires a penthouse apartment as her new digs while she's continuing a life of crime and trickery throughout Gotham. And after a particularly jarring experience with a Russian mob, she returns home to find Batman waiting for her in the shadows. Their relationship is still estranged but their short conversation ends in each other's arms. | Powers = Cat-like Speed: While not considered superhuman, she is easily the fastest non-metahuman around. She literally moves like a cat! | Abilities = Peak Athlete Conditioning: Selina is a gifted and accomplished athlete, with heightened acrobatic prowess. Her feats have been so amazing, one could argue that her athletic ability is somewhat superhuman. Feline Empathy: Catwoman has an good affinity for cats. Feline species tend to flock to her, accepting her almost immediately, recognizing somehow that she is not an enemy but a friend. This allows her to calm injured cats, train them, befriend them, and form strong bonds with them. These animals will even sometimes come to her defense when she is attacked. This has proved most beneficial, especially when it has involved big cats. Expert Combatant: She was trained by the Armless Master in martial arts and by Wildcat in boxing and street-fighting. She is a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Her formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by her cat-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility. Catwoman has also mastered Dragon Style Kung Fu and Karate. Her skills are good enough to where she has fought off Batman, wounded him, and occasionally defeated him (more than once). Stealth: Fittingly, Catwoman is a master thief possessed of unsurpassed stealth and cunning. An expert at both low- and high-tech heists, she is Gotham City's finest cat-burglar. Mistress of Disguises: To pull off her many capers, Catwoman resorts to disguises and aliases. In her first appearance, she posed as an old lady in order to steal a valuable piece of jewelry while on a cruise ship. | Strength = Catwoman possesses the peak human strength level of a woman her age, size and weight, in addition who engages in intensive regular exercise and combat training. Catwoman is capable of press lifting up to twice her own weight and can lift 270 lbs. Her strength makes her capable of swinging uninjured with a grapple or whip. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Costume:' The skintight costume features retractable razor-sharp claws in her gloves and spring-action climbing pitons in her boots. Catwoman's costume is designed to give her maximum flexibility and movement while providing her some protection, anonymity, and stealth. Her mask covers her features, keeping her from instant recognition in her civilian identity. The material is a thick insulating cloth, protecting her from cold and wet, while being fire retardant. It provides little damage protection from weapons or blows however does provide good protection from energy damage. | Transportation = Catwoman occasionally uses a motorcycle for long-distance transportation, but generally prefers rooftop prowling for short distances. | Weapons = *'Claws': Catwoman's gloves and boots contain special retractable claws which are formed of a strong steel which extend from and retract into her gloved fingertips and boots when she triggers pressure switches. They can shred a bullet-proof vest, punch through an aluminum frame car door, or dig into porous surfaces to climb. *'Whip': Catwoman is highly proficient in the use of the bullwhip. She employs a 12 foot long, black leather braided bullwhip which is normally carried on her person either in her boot or in a small backpack. | Notes = | Trivia = * Selina has a sister named Maggie Kyle Burton. Maggie used to be a nun, has a degree in psychology, and is married to Simon Burton. (see Catwoman v3 #13) * Selina's birthday is March 15th. | Recommended Reading = | Links = * Catwoman article at Wikipedia * Golden Age Catwoman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Silver Age Catwoman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Modern Catwoman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * }} hu:Selina Kyle (Új Föld) Category:Acrobatics Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Dragon Style Kung Fu Category:Martial Arts Category:Birds of Prey members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members Category:Injustice League I members Category:Salvation Run deportees